Хан Соло/Канон
|дата рождения=29 ДБЯEntertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One |место рождения= |дата смерти=34 ПБЯЗвёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики |место смерти=База «Старкиллер»Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы |раса=Человек (кореллианец) |пол=Мужской |рост=1,8 метра |вес=80 килограммThe Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |цвет волос=Коричневый,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда позже седой |цвет глаз=Ореховый''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман)'' |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Галактическая ИмперияПоследний выстрел *«Багровый рассвет» **Команда Тобиаса Бекетта *Криминальная империя Джаббы ХаттаЗвёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар *Альянс повстанцев **Команда Леи Органы **Эндорская ударная командаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Королевство Хана Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 8: Кричащая цитадель, часть 5 *Племя Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаПоследствия **СледопытыЗвёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1 **Комитет пилотов Новой Республики *Сопротивление |учителя= |ученики= }} Хан Соло ( ) — мужчина-человек с Кореллии, посвятивший свою жизнь карьере контрабандиста. Благодаря многочисленным знакомствам в преступном мире и своим выдающимся навыкам, он обзавёлся репутацией успешного пилота. Выиграв у капитана Лэндо Калриссиана в сабакк его корабль, «Тысячелетний сокол», Хан и его второй пилот — вуки Чубакка, которого Соло освободил из рабства, — продолжили незаконную грузоперевозку по галактике. Через девятнадцать лет после создания Галактической Империи Хан задолжал крупную сумму своему нанимателю, хатту Джаббе, криминальному повелителю Татуина. Пытаясь решить проблемы с долгом, Хан согласился довезти до Альдераана двоих мужчин, которым были джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и молодой Люк Скайоукер, и их дроидов. У Альдераана они обнаружили «Звезду Смерти», с борта которой спасли принцессу Лею Органу. Вернувшись на тайную базу Альянса повстанцев на Явине 4, он оказался втянут в Галактическую гражданскую войну Альянса против Империи, участвовал в битве при Явине, оказав Люку помощь в уничтожении супероружия, а в последующие годы Соло сражался на стороне восстания, приняв участие во множестве операций против Империи, от Саймуна 1 до Джеды и Мон-Калы. После событий на Хоте, когда Империя уничтожила тайную базу повстанцев, Хан попытался найти убежище для себя и Леи в Облачном городе, которым управлял его старый знакомый, Калриссиан. Тем не менее, тот оказался предателем, и выдал повстанцев Дарту Вейдеру. Соло был заморожен в карбоните и переправлен наёмником Бобой Феттом к Джаббе на Татуин, а Люк и Лея едва смогли сбежать из ловушки, уготовленной ситхом. С помощью Маз Канаты, старой подруги Хана, Лее, Лэндо и Люку удалось разработать и воплотить план по спасению Хана из дворца Джаббы. После возвращения к Альянсу Соло возглавил отряд Следопытов, которому предстояло уничтожить генератор щита новой, второй «Звезды Смерти» на поверхности небольшого спутника Эндор во Внешнем Кольце. Заручившись поддержкой местных аборигенов, эвоков, Хан и товарищи смогли справиться с имперцами. Их действия сыграли решающую роль в победе над Империей. Вскоре после у него и принцессы Леи состоялась свадьба. После этого генерал Соло продолжил воевать на стороне Альянса, а затем и Новой Республики против ослабшей Империи, пока наёмница Имра не подсказала ему возможность освобождения Кашиика, родной планеты всех вуки и Чубакки в том числе. Хан повёлся на это и был заманен в ловушку, потеряв друга и едва не лишившись жизни. Пытаясь найти путь к спасению Чуи он объединил усилия с посланными Леей охотниками на имперцев во главе с Норрой Уэксли. Вместе с ними он смог освободить сначала Чуи, а затем и всю планету из рук кровожадного гранд-моффа Толрака. Вернувшись на Чандрилу у жене, Хан продолжил оказывать поддержку Республике и своим новым друзьям. После обнаружения ими скопления имперцев на Джакку он, по просьбе канцлера Мотмы, поучаствовал в разоблачении агентов преступности среди сенаторов воссозданного Галактического Сената, затягивавших процесс войны. После окончательной победы Хан стал отцом малыша по имени Бен, а также занял представительские должности в нескольких комитетах Новой Республики. Вместе с Лэндо, попавшим под шантаж преступника-пау’ана, и командой сорвиголов Хан спас от разрушения Облачный город. Когда его сын, что был чувствительным к Силе от рождения, ушёл со своим дядей, Люком Скайуокером, на обучение, Хан стал тренером гоночных пилотов, курировавшим такие состязания как «Рукавица» и «Пять сабель». После падения Бена на Тёмную сторону Силы и добровольного изгнания Люка Хан не нашёл в себе силы продолжить старую жизнь. Вместе с Чубаккой он предался забвению молодости, вновь занявшись контрабандой, но уже в более крупных размерах. Счастливый случай свёл его с новыми владельцами «Тысячелетнего» сокола, мусорщицей Рей и дезертировавшим из Первого ордена штурмовиком Финном. Хан оказал им помощь, доставив на Такодану к Маз. Спутник странников, дроид BB-8, потерянный Первым орденом на Джакку, стал причиной развернувшегося сражения. Сопротивление нанесло поражение врагу, и вскоре Хан встретился с Леей. На базе Сопротивления на Ди'Куаре было принято решение попытаться атаковать супероружие врага малыми силами, как когда-то «Звезду Смерти» у Явина. Хан, Чуи и Финн отправились туда для отключения щита, но во время диверсии Хан обнаружил своего сына, принявшего имя Кайло Рена. Он попытался вернуть его к свету, но потерпел неудачу и погиб, пронзённый его клинком. Биография Ранняя жизнь Галактическая гражданская война Судьбоносная сделка Во время Галактической гражданской войны, Хан вместе со своим другом Чубакой занимались контрабандой. Когда Хан выпивал в одной из гостинец в Мос Айсли, в бар заявились Люк и старый джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби. Путники попросили контрабандиста доставить их на Альдераан, но Хан сначала отказывался но, когда Кеноби предложил Хану семнадцать тысяч кредитов и две тысячи авансом хан сразу же согласился, так как это могло решить его проблемы с Джаббой Хаттом, которому Хан должен был большую сумму кредитов за утраченный товар. Хан попросил Люка и Оби-Вана идти к ангару, где их ждал Сокол Тысячилетия, после чего направился к Джаббе, что бы попросить у него отсрочку, сказав что у него скоро появится деньги и он сможет с ним расплатится, Хан отправился к своему кораблю. Прибыв на корабль, Хан проводил в него пассажиров, после чего их атаковали штурмовики, которые разыскивали Люка и Оби-Вана.Быстро заняв место пилота рядом с Чубакой, Хан быстро заставил корабль взлететь и направил его в космос. Во время перелёта, Хан познакомился по ближе с Люком и был свидетелем того, как Оби-Ван тренирует Люка джедайскому мастерству, что вызывало у капитана Соло смех, однако Хан очень удивился, когда увидел, что Люк с закрытыми глазами отразил своим световым мечом выстрел тренировочного дроида. Оставив Люка покое Хан вместе с Вуки совершили прыжок в гиперпространство к Альдераану. thumb|220px|Хан Соло и экипаж «Сокола Тысячелетия» впервые видят звезду смерти. Прибыв в систему Хан и Чую обнаружили, что на том месте, где была планета, оказалось только скопление астероидов и Звезда Смерти. Подлетев по ближе к астероидам, боевая станция начала притягивать Сокол Хана лучом захвата из которого корабль не мог вырваться. Поняв что дело плохо и им не уйти, Хан запустил спасательные капсулы и не стал убирать посадочные модули, что бы предать кораблю вид покинутого судна. Закончив с маскировкой Хан вместе со всеми спрятался в техническом люке корабля и стал готовится к худшему. Спасение принцессы Альдераана Смена приоритетов Миссия на Сирконе thumb|250px|Засада коммандера Бек Вскоре после битвы при Явине, Лея Органа отправила Хана и Чубакку на помощь Калуану Иматту, отряд которого был уничтожен войсками Империи на Таанабе. Неохотно согласившись, Соло отправился на Сиркон, планету на границе Внешнего Кольца и Пространства хаттов, где, по данным Альянса, скрывался сбежавший от Империи Калуан. Прибыв в Моток, Хан был вынужден вступить в стычку с наемниками Джаббы, во главе которых был дроид-убийца Пленитель. Сумев натравить подоспевших имперцев на наемников, Хан вместе с Чуи скрылись в городе, а после направились в кочующую таверну Делии Литон, давней подруги Хана. Делия поделилась с контрабандистами информацией о местонахождении Калуана. Найдя его в старом отеле на краю города, они вновь столкнулись к наемниками Джаббы, однако им удалось уйти. В космопорту Хан, Чубакка и Калуанн угодили в засаду, устроенную коммандером Алишей Бек. Несмотря на численное преимущество имперцев, Хан устроил потасовку, в ходе которой повредил генератор купола, который не пропускал ядовитый воздух Сиркона в ангар. В суматохе повстанцы вернулись на Тысячелетний сокол и попытались скрыться, однако встретили огонь со стороны звездного разрушителя «Неистовый», который находился на орбите планеты. Благодаря помощи Делии Литон, Соло удалось обмануть Бек — направившись к Мотоку, контрабандист поставил коммандера перед выбором — захватить «Тысячелетний сокол» притягивающим лучом звездного разрушителя, тем самым уничтожив купол, защищающий город от ядовитой атмосферы, или же отпустить повстанцев. Бек, не желая уничтожать целый город, не стала преследовать повстанцев и дала им уйти.Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки Один из самых разыскиваемых Империей Встреча с супругой и спасение Скайуокера Война на Врогас-Васе Обучение Скайуокера пути контрабандиста В снегах Хота Бегство от Империи Заморозка в карбоните Спасение от Джаббы Битва при Эндоре left|thumb|230px|Хан на Эндоре Вернувшись к Альянсу, Хан был восстановлен в звании генерала. Под его командование в рамках приготовления к уничтожению новой «Звезды Смерти» перешёл отряд «Следопыты», в который также вошли Люк, Лея, Чуи и дроиды — Арту и Ситрипио. На захваченном повстанцами шаттле «Тайдириум» ударная команда высадилась на Эндоре с задачей отключения генератора щита супероружия. Вскоре после посадки они наткнулись на патрульных штурмовиков-разведчиков. Хан попытался перестрелять их из засады, но не преуспел в этом — двоим разведчикам удалось ускользнуть. Лея и Люк устремились на захваченных спидерах за ними вслед, оставив товарищей продвигаться вперёд. Люку, в конце концов, удалось вернуться к товарищам, но он не знал, куда пропала Лея. Вместе со Скайуокером, Чуи и дроидами Хан отправился на поиски принцессы, отдав приказ отряду продолжать движение. В поисках они попали в ловушку местных аборигенов, эвоков из племени Светлого дерева. Они доставили их в свою деревню, где возвеличили C-3PO как божество. Остальные же едва не стали их пищей на пиру в его честь, но Люк смог поднять Силой дроида, чтобы тот убедил эвоков не трогать гостей. Испуганные эвоки освободили их и Лею, после чего протокольный дроид убедил аборигенов присоединиться к нападению на имперцев. Люк же покинул товарищей и отправился на встречу со своим отцом, Дартом Вейдером. thumb|250px|right|Хан и Лея после битвы На следующий день основная группа повстанцев и команда Соло встретились у генератора. Благодаря информации от новых союзников-эвоков отряд направился к заднему ходу в комплекс щита. Эвок Паплу отвлёк троих из четверых охранников-штурмовиков, а повстанцы довершили это и начали проникновение. Тем не менее, это оказалось ловушкой, и Хан вместе с другими повстанцами оказался в плену. Неожиданным поворотом стала атака эвоков, которая позволила мятежникам перехватить инициативу и укрыться. Пока шло сражение между имперцами, эвоками и повстанцами, Хан пытался открыть дверь комплекса. R2-D2 был повреждён, и Хану удалось проникнуть только притворившись пилотом подбитого AT-ST. Когда двери были открыты, повстанцы ворвались внутрь и разместили взрывчатку. Вывод из строя комплекса генератора щита сделал Звезду Смерти уязвимой, и Хан и Лея стали свидетелями её уничтожения, после чего Лея раскрыла правду о своём происхождении и о том, что Люк — её брат. Празднование победы Вскоре после победы, командование Альянса приняло решение дать своим подразделениям, участвовавшим в битве, заслуженную передышку прямо на Эндоре — вражеский флот сбежал, лишившись командования, и теперь им ничего не угрожало.Потерянные звёзды В процессе подготовки к пиру Лея обнаружила, что эвоки готовятся съесть нескольких пленных штурмовиков. Чтобы не допустить этого, она отправила Хана к генералу Гере Синдулле, чтобы они с Чуи получили у неё припасы для эвоков и тем самым спасли штурмовиков. Позже Хан принял участие в общем пиру, как и другие герои битвы. Раздробление Империи На следующее утро генерал Соло собрал по боевой тревоге свой отряд и поставил им новую задачу — уничтожить имперский аванпост на обратной стороне Эндора, который обнаружили специалисты радиотехнической разведки. Вместе с небольшим отрядом эвоков и Шарой Бэй в роли пилота транспорта Следопыты вылетели на место и взяли штурмом аванпост, разбив немногочисленные силы деморализованных защитников. Проанализировав данные с компьютеров и информационных потоков, Соло передал командованию, что война только начинается.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1 Вскоре, ещё на Эндоре, Лея и Хан поженились. На церемонии были только доверенные лица, поэтому она осталась тайной на несколько следующих месяцев.Последствия: Долг жизни В качестве свадебного подарка Соло переделал несколько кают для экипажа под камбуз.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections thumb|left|250px|Соло ведёт бойцов в атаку на Грешном Тайроне Через несколько недель Следопыты под командованием генерала Соло устроили нападение на секретную базу Имперского бюро безопасности в Грешном Тайроне. Во время нападения сержант Дэмерон уничтожил AT-ST защитников, позволив товарищам беспрепятственно разделаться с пехотой штурмовиков. В процессе битвы оказалось, что C-3PO, взятый для взлома вражеских шифров, пропал. За его поисками Соло и команда едва успели остановить коменданта базы перед запуском стирания информации. Полученные данные свидетельствовали о том, что Империя начала таинственную операцию «Пепел» на сотнях миров, намереваясь превратить их в безжизненные пустоши. Приказ, отданный самим Императором, касался и его родной планеты, Набу.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 Действия Следопытов позволили Альянсу быстро перегруппироваться и бросить силы на борьбу с планом Императора.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4 Новая Республика Возвращая долг жизни Ложная наводка В первые месяцы после создания Новой Республики крупные боестолкновения между бывшими повстанцами и остатками Империи практически затихли. Чтобы выяснить, где Империя сосредотачивает свои силы, канцлер Мотма и командование вооружённых сил отправили на разведку несколько групп пилотов-асов, которые должны были сигнализировать об имперском присутствии. Среди таких групп были Ведж Антиллес, угодивший в засаду на Акиве, и Хан с Чуи, на своём старом «Соколе» отправившиеся по Среднему кольцу галактики, посетив Кара-бин, Андо-Прайм, Орд-Мантелл и Джомарк.Star Wars Battlefront II В процессе миссии их преследовали неприятности: на Орд-Мантелле им пришлось возиться с гипердвигателем, внезапно начавшим барахлить, после этого они попали в засаду мародёров-криши, где у «Сокола» отказали орудия. На орбите Дасура, очередной подозрительной планеты, с Соло связалась контрабандистка по имени Имра, когда-то задолжавшая Хану. Она сообщила, что Империя проводила ротацию своего флота на орбите Кашиика, и в следующие недели на орбите не будет крупных кораблей флота. Это убедило Хана и Чуи попытаться своими силами — без помощи Республики — напасть и освободить родину вуки. Соло попросил Имру связаться со всеми, кто так или иначе связан с ним и хочет насолить Империи, пообещав за это полную амнистию со стороны Республики для всех участников. Перебежчик thumb|left|310px|Хан во дворце Маз на Такодане Вскоре после, командование поручило Хану найти и эвакуировать имперского перебежчика-статистика, скрывшегося на Такодане. Прибыв во дворец Маз Канаты, Хан нашёл этого человека, Ральзуса Пальдору, который работал непосредственно с Кашииком. В обмен на эвакуацию и амнистию, Пальдора должен был передать инфокубы об общей ситуации в Империи и на Кашиике в частности. Тем не менее, Соло едва не попал в ловушку — имперский отряд, высадившийся с лёгкого крейсера типа «Арквитенс», попытался помешать ему забрать инфокубы из тайников Пальдоры. Тем не менее, к моменту прибытия отряда «Инферно», им удалось продержаться. Вместе с подкреплением Хан увёл пленника с планеты. Предательство Прибыв в точку сбора у станции «Уоррин», Хан и его соратники устроили оперативное совещание на борту одного из кораблей. Пока шло обсуждение плана, из гиперпространства вышли корабли Имперского флота, тут же открывшие огонь по звездолётам контрабандистов, преступников, дельцов и бывших рабов. Хану едва удалось ускользнуть на «Соколе» в гиперпространство, в то время как почти все остальные оказались пленены, в том числе и Чуи. В поисках Арама Единственной зацепкой у Соло была подслушанная им информация о месте заключения пленников, захваченных у «Уоррина» — тюрьма «Каземат Эшмида» на самом Кашиике. Наведя справки, он обнаружил, что единственная доступная ниточка поиска — таинственный архитектор «Каземата», Голас Арам, синтин, живший в уединении на Ирудиру вдалеке от центра галактики. Прилетев в Кай-Помпос, он оставил «Сокол» и начал выслеживать свою цель. Спустя примерно месяц, проведённый на планете, Хан, продолжавший себя винить в пленении Чуи, обнаружил появление незнакомцев, занимавшихся тем же, что и он — выслеживанием Арама. Чтобы их не заметили охранные дроиды Арама, Соло погнал на них стадо мораков, а затем и сам представился. Уже в Кай-Помпосе, в кантине, выпив корвы, Соло рассказал посланникам Леи свою историю — как был предан и потерял Чуи. Объединив усилия, они смогли провести операцию и захватить Арама у самого трапа его солнечного парусника. Под пытками Синджира Рат-Велуса, экс-офицера лояльности ИББ, синитин рассказал, что перестроил «Каземат Эшмида» из старого корабля предори, упавшего на Кашиик ещё в эпоху Старой Республики. Выведав у архитектора пароль на пролёт к планете, они покинули планету на двух кораблях, направившись прямиком в систему Кашиик. Узники «Каземата Эшмида» Прибыв к планете, «Сокол» и «Ореол» едва не влетели в имперский флот, блокировавший её — несколько Звёздных разрушителей, линкоры, многочисленные челноки и TIE-истребители. Выйдя на связь со звёздным разрушителем «Владычество», Хан передал коды, которые сообщил им под пытками Арам. Тем не менее, это не сработало — блокада, установленная по приказу гранд-моффа Толрака, не предусматривала ремонтных миссий даже от архитектора тюрьмы. Пока Хан лихорадочно придумывал новый план, Норра, исполнявшая функции второго пилота, решила пойти ва-банк. Перехватив гарнитуру, она заявила, что корабли прибыли по указанию имперского гранд-адмирала Рей Слоун и советника Юпа Ташу. Это, вкупе с кодом срочного наряда на работы, который вспомнил Синджир, позволило им беспрепятственно миновать блокаду и долететь до «Каземата Эшмида». Окрылённый скорой встречей с другом, Соло, наплевав на возможные опасности, сразу после посадки устремился к тюремному кораблю. Попав внутрь с помощью Костика, дроида Теммина Уэксли, группа разделилась: Соло и Джес Эмари направились по первому этажу строения, а Синджир, Норра и Джом Баррел, присоединившийся к ним на Ирудиру, — по второму. Мгновения спустя включился искусственный интеллект тюрьмы, СОУ-СМН. Через динамики он потребовал пароль, на который дал три попытки. Расстроенный Соло тут же использовал их ругательствами, что привело к активации системой боевых дроидов-охранников. Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, группа Норры была пленена и помещена в капсулы содержания заключённых. В это же время Хан и Джес оказались прижаты к командному центру в глубинах базы, когда Костик и Теммин, оставшиеся караулить у входа, решили проверить, куда пропали их товарищи. Используя боевые возможности своего модифицированного B1, Теммин вскоре оказался возле командного пункта. Обнаружив кабеля, которые шли к этому пункту от каких-то капсул, юноша предположил, что по ним поступает питание к ИИ тюрьмы и всем дроидам. Хан и Джес тут же начали спорить, кто из них более меткий стрелок — контрабандист или охотница за головами, но Теммин прервал их бесполезную перепалку и отправил перебивать кабеля вместе. Оказалось, что тюрьма использовала для подпитки себя энергией своих пленников, переживавших худшие кошмары в анабиотических снах. Когда кабеля были перебиты, капсулы открылись, освобождая разом сотни узников. Среди них были вуки и их союзники, захваченные у станции «Уоррин», в том числе и Чубакка, и пленные повстанцы и провокаторы, среди которых был муж Норры и отец Теммина Брентин, и чиновники, сенаторы и их помощники, уличённые в сочувствии Альянсу. После освобождения Норра и Хан приняли решение отправить тех пленников, что не могли сражаться, вместе с самой Норрой и её семьёй на Чандрилу на «Соколе», а остальных под командованием Хана, Чуи и Джес привлечь к борьбе с имперским присутствием на планете. Освобождение Кашиика thumb|250px|Хан, Чубакка и освобождённые вуки Узнав, что все вуки на Кашиике контролировались через чипы-ингибиторы, имплантированные в головы, Хан и команда разработали план по уничтожению системы контроля, которая располагалась на острове, где находилась крепость гранд-моффа Лозена Толрака. Следующий месяц повстанцы занимались мелкими диверсиями на разных концах планеты. Во время одной из вылазок в плен попал Джом Баррел. На миссию по отключению подавляющего поля направился Синджир Рат-Велус, безупречно игравший роль имперского офицера, а Хан, Джес и другие повстанцы устроили засаду в руинах города Авратакка на ветвях вроширов, под которыми находился крупнейший трудовой лагерь на планете. После уничтожения орудийной башни имперские лесные штурмовики предприняли контрататаку по приказу коменданта Теодена Сардо, но несмотря на это Джес Эмари удалось подорвать из своего пулевика защитный генератор лагеря. Когда Синджир дистанционно деактивировал подавляющее поле, вуки массово восстали по всей планете. Вместе с повстанцами, мятежные вуки быстро уничтожили гарнизон лагеря Сардо. В это же время раненный гранд-мофф отдал флотской группировке приказ начать орбитальную бомбардировку планеты. Хан, Чубакка и другие повстанцы оказались вынуждены прятать освобождённых вуки в подземельях имперских баз, чтобы сохранить их жизни. Для того, чтобы хоть как-то изменить ситуацию, Чубакка предложил захватить флагман противника, «Владычество», как они когда-то захватили «Предвестник». Чтобы исполнить план, вуки загнали в грузовой отсек шаттла T-4a типа «Лямбда» множество пауков-прядильщиков. Благодаря знаниям Синджира шаттл был пропущен на борт «Владычества», где его спустился встречать сам контр-адмирал Уриан Орлан. Выпустив пауков на собравшихся в ангаре штурмовиков, солдат и офицеров, Соло и компания выиграли себе время на беспрепятственный проход до мостика. На мостике им удалось с наскоку заставить офицеров во главе с вице-адмиралом Коргейлом сдаться, но потом прибывшее подкрепление штурмовиков пленило их. Пока вице-адмирал решался, перестрелять пленников или обменять у Новой Республики на свободу после неминуемого поражения, из гиперпространства вышел «Тысячелетний сокол», с борта которого принцесса Лея Органа приказала всем кораблям Империи сдаваться. Вслед за этим к Кашиику прибыли «Дом-Один» адмирала Акбара и эскадрилья «Фантом» Веджа Антиллеса. Чубакка и другие воспользовались замешательством противника и освободились, посеяв панику среди офицеров мостика. В результате сражения флотская группировка Империи потерпели поражение. «Владычество» и ещё один разрушитель, «Нейтрализатор», капитулировали, а «Исказитель» был уничтожен. Воссоединившись со своей женой, принцессой Леей, Хан распрощался с Чубаккой, который остался на Кашиике до-освобождать родину, а сам вернулся на Чандрилу с Леей и товарищами Норры на «Соколе». Семья и долг Несколько следующих месяцев Хан и Лея провели в приготовлениях к пополнению в семье. Чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на Лею, Соло приобрёл протокольного дроида T-2LC, чтобы та служила нянечкой. Кроме того, по совету доктора Калонии Хан стал покупать жене фрукты, которые та должна была включить в рацион. Так, в один из дней он принёс ей целый мешок джоганов. Лея оказалась недовольна этим, и пока они спорили, Лее поступил срочный вызов от Норры Уэксли. Она сообщила, что ей и её команде удалось найти след гранд-адмирала Слоун на планете Внутреннего Кольца Джакку, куда они и направлялись.Последствия: Конец Империи После возвращения на Чандрилу Синджир и Теммин сообщили Лее и Хану, что у Джакку обнаружилось огромное скопление кораблей Имперского флота, а Норра и Джес решили продолжить преследование Слоун на поверхности, и в итоге на «Мотыльке» вернулись только они вдвоём. Теммин попытался убедить Хана одолжить им «Сокол», чтобы те отправились спасать Норру, но он отказал, сочтя задумку слишком рискованной. Прежде, чем спор мог бы перейти в ссору, Лея привела канцлера Мон Мотму. Та попросила Синджира и Теммина подробнее описать имперское присутствие. После встречи мужчины, убедившие Хана и Лею в необходимости спасения старшей Уэксли, отправились к ангару 34, где стоял «Сокол». Тем не менее, путь им преградили стражи Сената, посланные сенатором Ватролом. Толвар Вартол, соперничавший с Мотмой за лидерство в Новой Республике, через подслушивающее устройство в T-2LC узнал новость одновременно с канцлером и распространил её в «Новостях ГолоНета». Вскоре к Хану с женой заявился злой Синджир, решивший, что Соло подставил их с Теммином. Тем не менее, успокоившись, все трое пришли к выводу, что необходимо искать подслушивающее устройство. Рат-Велус пригласил своего знакомого, слайсера Кондера Кайла, который смог вычислить жучок. Шпионаж на Накадии После извлечения жучка из Элси Хан по просьбе канцлера Мон Мотмы возглавил команду из Синджира, Теммина, Кондера и Джома Баррела на Накадию, новой столице Республики, где они должны были проследить за пятью сенаторами, чьи голоса стали решающими в провале голосования по поводу отправки войск Республики к Джакку: Ашмином Эком, Ритало, Дором Ваидо, Нимом Таром и Грелкой Соркой. Пока Синджир и остальные направились в кантину «У Иззика» в Куарроу, Хан, которому достался родианец Дор Видо, установил слежку за кораблём сенатора в северном космопорте города. Через несколько часов Хан стал свидетелем того, как двое ни́кто и один клатунианец поднялись на борт корабля сенатора. Он не знал, что они были членами криминального синдиката «Красный ключ», вместе с «Чёрным солнцем» делавшим всё для продолжения войны. Собравшийся предупредить товарищей Соло был оглушён преступниками, которые бросили его в мусорный контейнер. Одновременно с тем другие бандиты похитили Кондера. Нашедшие Хана Теммин и Синджир смогли привести его в чувство и доставить на «Сокол». Джом Баррел, в отличие от остальных, успешно справился со своей частью и пленил сенатора Ритало, раскрывшего тайну подложного голосования. Выведав все подробности у Ритало, Хан и товарищи решили освободить пленённого Кондера, ребёнка сенатора Тара и джербу сенатора Сорки. Кондер смог связаться с ними через передатчик в своём зубе и сообщить своё местоположение. Направив «Тысячелетний сокол» прямо сквозь крышу склада, который был базой преступников, Хан смог создать эффект внезапности. После расправы над бандитами, Синджир сообщил пяти сенаторам от имени советника канцлера, что их участие в махинациях преступников будет забыто при условии отдачи голоса за предложение по отправке войск. Благодаря их вмешательству, второе голосование прошло успешно, что привело к началу битвы при Джакку. Конец войны 300px|right|thumb|Хан и его семья После успешного голосования, Хан вернулся обратно на Чандрилу к Лее. Он рассказал, что флот и армия Республики уже отправились к Джакку и выразил непонимание, почему они, — он сам, Лея, Люк, Чуи, R2-D2 и C-3PO, — не принимают участия в этом, последнем, бою. Принцесса убедила его в ответ, что их всех ждёт своё собственное приключение. Сокрушительная победа Республики в битве при Джакку привела к полной капитуляции Империи. Великий визирь Мас Амедда, бежавший с Корусанта, согласился подписать капитуляцию, Галактическое соглашение, на Чандриле. Подписание прошло на третий час схваток Леи, но та сообщила об этом мужу только после завершения церемонии. Сразу после этого она была доставлена в родильный центр Ханна-Сити. Новорождённому малышу дали имя Бен и фамилию отца, хотя Лея не стала менять свою девичью фамилию, Органа. После всех поздравлений от друзей Хан, впервые оставшись один-на-один с младенцем, осознал, что он стал отцом. Надеясь, что станет хорошим родителем, он дал сыну первый урок — поступать правильно не означает идти по прямой. Наследие Фрайзена Гора Наставник гоночных пилотов Через несколько лет после завершения Галактической гражданской войны Бен, который унаследовал от матери чувствительность к Силе, был отдан на обучение пути джедая Люку Скайуокеру. Лея Органа вернулась к своей политической карьере, вновь став сенатором от сектора Альдераан в Сенате Республики. Хан же открыл собственное дело, приобретя небольшую компанию по грузоперевозкам.Голос крови Помимо этого, он стал выдающимся гоночным пилотом, а после завершения собственной карьеры — тренером и наставником отдельных пилотов и команд. thumb|250px|left|Хан во время «Злоглаза» Так, через два десятка лет после битвы при Явине Соло, находившийся в поисках выдававшегося пилота, инкогнито принял участие в ежегодном этапе гонки «Рукавица» для молодых пилотов, проходившем на Кореллии. Соревнование, называвшееся «Злоглаз», состояло из проверки мастерства пилотажа пилотов и их сообразительности. С самого начала гонки Хан, летавший на новом «Двойном-А», положил глаз на молодую памартанку Грир Соннель, которая смогла обставить всех своих соперников и, одновременно, помочь товарищу с её же планеты. Он даже вышел с ней на связь по голосовому каналу, чтобы похвалить и поинтересоваться её способностями. Ближе к концу гонки другой памартанец, Карстед, летавший на старом TIE-истребителе, использовал запрещённое участникам гонки вооружение, чтобы сбить соперницу. Тем не менее, Соло подставил крыло своей машины, чтобы удержать Грир от падения. Вместе с ним они финишировали первыми среди всех участников, после чего Хан раскрыл себя и принял Грир в собственную команду. Благодаря протекции Хана, Грир вошла в команду «Хрустальный клин» и выиграла в её составе турнир «Младшие сабли», пока не оставила карьеру гонщика из-за редкого заболевания, выгорания крови. Хан помог ей устроится секретарём принцессы Леи на Хосниан-Прайм. Амаксинский кризис Возвращение в Счастливый случай thumb|250px|Хан и Чуи дают отпор наёмникам, посягнувшим на «Сокол» Незадолго до потери «Тысячелетнего сокола», Хан вновь навестил свою давнюю подругу, Делию Литон, которая по-прежнему была хозяйкой кантины «Счастливый случай». Подслушав разговор трех посетителей таверны о звездолётах, Соло подсел к ним и попросил купить выпивку, после чего пересказал события на Сирконе. Когда наемники поняли, что общаются с Ханом Соло, хозяином «Тысячелетнего сокола», они попытались угнать его корабль, однако были обезврежены подкравшимся сзади Чубаккой. Вновь контрабандист Не сумев смириться с утратой сына, Хан и Лея разделились. Хан и Чубакка снова стали возить контрабанду, что, по заявлению Соло, было единственной вещью, в которой он был хорош, а Лея осталась помогать Новой Республике в их стремлениях. Хан крупно задолжал некоторым своим кредиторам, в число которых входили печально известные банда «Гуавиане смерти» и Канджиклаб, а также потерял Сокол. В какой-то момент Хану и Чубакке удалось получить тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» под названием «Эравана» и использовать его для провоза контрабанды, а также нанять команду себе в помощь. Хан тратил большинство своего времени, пытаясь найти и вернуть назад Сокол. Конфликт между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением Возвращение Сокола thumb|220px|left|Соло и Чубакка на борту Тысячелетнего Сокола через тридцать лет после Битвы при Эндоре, сразу перед встречей с [[Рей, Финном и BB-8]]Через тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре, перевозя трех рафтаров, Хан и Чубакка нашли Сокол, дрейфующий в космосе над пустынной планетой Джакку, и захватили его притягивающим лучом. Поднявшись на борт и осматривая свой старый корабль, Соло и Чубакка обнаружили двух «зайцев» — мусорщицу с Джакку Рей и бывшего штурмовика Первого ордена Финна, которые, по мнению Соло, были ворами, укравшими у него Сокол. После того, как Рей рассказала о необходимости доставить Сопротивлению дроида BB-8, у которого хранилась карта с координатами старого друга Соло, Люка Скайуокера, Хан и Чуи согласились помочь им. Схватка на борту «Эрваны» 220px|thumb|Соло и Чубакка противостоят двум криминальным организациям на борту ЭрваныК несчастью, грузовой корабль взяли на абордаж «Гуавиане смерти» и Канджиклаб, которым Соло задолжал. Не желая впутывать Финна и Рей, Хан спрятал их в нижних коридорах судна, а сам отправился на встречу с гангстерами, в сопровождении Чубакки и BB-8. Соло пытался убедить обе банды, что в конце концов вернет долги. Когда один из бандитов угрожал забрать Тысячелетний сокол в качестве платы, Соло заявил, что им это удастся только через его труп. Бала-Тик, увидев BB-8, узнал в нем дроида, разыскиваемого Первым орденом. Он потребовал выдать дроида, а также двух беглецов, укрывавших его. В тот момент, когда началась перестрелка, Рей случайно выпустила рафтаров, что дало Соло возможность сбежать на Сокол. Путешествие на Такодану 220px|left|thumb|Хан Соло, BB-8 и Финн приходят во дворец Маз КанатыХан объяснил, что Люк Скайуокер пытался восстановить Орден джедаев, но один из его учеников, павший на Тёмную сторону и ставший Кайло Реном, уничтожил все, что сделал Люк, в частности убив большинство падаванов, которых Люк тренировал. Возлагая на себя за это ответственность, Люк ушел в добровольное изгнание. Вскоре Соло привез Рей и Финна на планету Такодану, чтобы встретиться с его старым другом Маз Канатой в ее дворце. Там он узнал, что Каната нашла и хранила световой меч, когда-то принадлежавший Люку. В это время на замок напал Первый орден, оповещенный о том, что там находился BB-8. Во время битвы Соло убил нескольких штурмовиков из своего бластера DL-44 и из арбалета Чубакки, в частности — FN-2199, пытавшегося убить Финна. Финн, Чубакка и Соло были взяты в плен, но почти сразу же освобождены прибывшим подкреплением Сопротивления, которым также сообщили о местонахождении BB-8. Несмотря на отступление Первого ордена, Соло увидел своего сына, Кайло Рена, уносившего с собой Рей. Среди прибывших бойцов Сопротивления была и жена Соло, генерал Лея Органа. Она взяла мужа, а также Чубакку и Финна с собой, на базу Сопротивления на планете Ди'Куар. Воссоединение на базе Сопротивления 220px|thumb|Органа прощается с Соло Так как база «Старкиллер» выбрала своей следующей целью Ди’Куар, было решено уничтожить супероружие. Из-за уничтожения звёздного флота Новой Республики атаку было нужно осуществить небольшими силами Сопротивления. Финн предоставил чертежи, из которых стало ясно, что база использует энергию звезды с помощью термального осциллятора, уничтожение которого приведет к потере стабильности ядра планеты и разрушению базы. Однако сделать это требовалось при полной зарядке оружия. Имея опыт в подобных операциях, Хан Соло и Чубакка добровольно вызвались отключить щит. Перед его отлетом Органа попросила Хана попытаться вернуть Бена на Светлую сторону, если Соло встретит его еще раз. Атака на базу «Старкиллер» 220px|thumb|left|Соло, Чубакка и Финн проникают внутрь базы «Старкиллер», чтобы отключить щиты Хан Соло, Финн и Чубакка проникли на базу «Старкиллер» на Тысячелетнем соколе, выйдя из гиперпространства внутри планетарного щита, у самой поверхности планеты, и с трудом успели приземлиться на краю обрыва. Когда Финн сказал, что его профилем была сантехслужба, а истинной целью — спасение Рей, Соло и Чубакка согласились помочь ему, хоть и не без раздражения. Проникнув внутрь базы, им удалось захватить капитана Фазму и заставить ее отключить щиты, после чего Хан заявил, что они не покинут базу без Рей. Смерть thumb|250px|Хан Соло пронзен световым мечом своего сына Обнаружив Рей и занявшись вместе с Чубаккой установкой взрывчатки, Соло встретил своего сына на мосту над обширной шахтой, ведущей в недра базы «Старкиллер». Соло пытался уговорить Бена вернуться домой. Кайло Рен после краткой эмоциональной борьбы активировал свой световой меч, проткнув им грудь Соло. Рей, Финн и Чубакка в ужасе наблюдали, как Хан Соло в последний раз прикоснулся к лицу своего сына, а после упал в бездонную шахту навстречу своей гибели. Лея почувствовала сквозь Силу смерть своего мужа и оплакивала его утрату. После уничтожения базы «Старкиллер» и возвращения на Ди'Куар Чубакка и Рей разделили ее горе. Наследие Вскоре после уничтожения базы «Старкиллер» на базе Сопротивления на Ди'Куаре прошли похороны легендарного контрабандиста, на которых присутствовали знавшие его лично — адмирал Акбар, Ниен Нунб, C-3PO, лейтенант Ко Конникс и сама Лея Органа.Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи (роман) Во время эвакуации базы на одной из протонных бомб, поразивших осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» «Молниеносный» флота Первого ордена было написано на ауребеше «Хан передаёт привет».Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь Рей, Чубакка и R2-D2 отправились на Тысячелетнем соколе Хана на Эч-То к Люку Скайуокеру, пока Кайло восстанавливался от понесённых ран. Из-за ухода в добровольное изгнание, Люк не был в курсе происходившего в галактике и не почувствовал смерть Хана. Узнав о его гибели от Рей и Чубакки,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Люк отметил, что это из-за обрыва его связи с Силой.The Last Jedi Adaptation 1 Появления *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * * *''Bloodline'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' *''Captain Phasma, Part II'' *''Captain Phasma, Part III'' *''Captain Phasma, Part IV'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' }} Неканоничные появления * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back * Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi Источники * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Умершие на базе «Старкиллер» Категория:Члены Сопротивления Категория:Умершие в 34 ПБЯ Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Пилоты Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Члены команды Тобиаса Бекетта